SMR
The SMR, or Saritch as referred to in the game files, is a semi-automatic (fully-automatic in the campaign), bullpup assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It has the highest damage per shot of all assault rifles in multiplayer. Campaign The SMR is available at the start of the future missions. Multiplayer The SMR is unlocked at level 46, along with the Skorpion EVO. The SMR acts as the slower firing, semi-automatic assault rifle in Black Ops II. Unmodified, it can deal two-shot kills up close. However, it'll need three shots at a distance. However, for the playstyle of this weapon, that difference is fairly minimal. To add on to that, the SMR has a two-headshot kill at all ranges, making the time to kill extremely consistent. Handling of it is quite poor. Its hip-fire prowess is very lacking, due to the wide spread and low rate of fire. As well, this low rate of fire proves to be a strong liability in close quarters combat, as faster-firing weapons will easily dispatch of the user. The recoil per shot is also rather high. This, combined with the lower firecap, will strongly discourage players from using their trigger fingers with this weapon. The reload time is very slow; and due to the small 20 round magazine, this causes the gun to have extremely long amounts of down time. Many players will prefer attachments that can boost their personal handling of the weapon. For an example, using Fast Mag or Extended Mags can be extremely beneficial to many. As well, the iron sights on this weapon are not pinpoint accurate for many players. As such, optical attachments are often a good choice when using this weapon, as at medium ranges, not being able to see the target clearly can be an Achilles Heel to a long range weapon. Overall, this weapon finds a great niche at medium range, as it can kill a player in two shots up to about 35 meters, which is an extremely long distance. Using this range to your advantage will allow many players to plow through their opponents, even from a distance away. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *ACOG Scope (unlocked weapon level 5) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 6) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 10) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 11) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 12) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 13) *Hybrid Optic (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 15) *Grenade Launcher (unlocked weapon level 16) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 17) Zombies The SMR appears in the Zombies game mode and can be acquired from the Mystery Box for 950 points and is semi-automatic. The SMR has horrible accuracy, as the bullets spread horribly even when aiming the sights. To compound this liability, it has very low damage, needing many headshots to dispatch a single zombie in the early rounds. The magazine size is small, and the reload times are beyond horrible. The fire rate is rather slow. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the SM1L3R. It has a 30-round magazine, 420 rounds in reserve, increased damage, and has a Hybrid Optic with a smiley face by default. Like all 2025 weapons, it can be Pack-a-Punched multiple times, to cycle through a Target Finder, a Millimeter Scanner, and a Reflex sight (each of these attachments reduce the reserve ammo to 210). It is still semi-automatic, low damage, and suffers large recoil, as well as ammo capacity. Until round 19, three headshots are required to eliminate zombies, and accurate line-ups become more important, but the hindrance of the bullet spread is less noticeable, but precision is still bad. Because of these reasons, players usually avoid Pack-a-Punching the SMR, and usually trade the SMR off for a better weapon. Gallery SMR BOII.png|The SMR in first person. SMR Iron Sights BOII.png|Aiming down the sights. SMR Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the SMR. SMR Cocking BOII.png|Cocking the SMR. Trivia * The SM1L3R will always have a Hybrid Optic with a Smiley face (hence the name "SMILER") for both the Reflex Sight and the zoomed optics. * When aimed into an ACOG with the Grip attached, there is visual recoil 'bounce', but without the Grip attached, there is not. * An "SMI" logo can be seen when reloading. Videos ru:SMR Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Assault Rifles